A Close Knit Family
by Pricat
Summary: (For MinionFan4Ever). The adventures of April, Carl and their pups having adventures and growing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is for MinionFan4Ever because she wanted something with her minion OC April so I added her family into a story because she, Carl and their pups are going to be cute to write about.**

 **In this first chapter, it's the weekend meaning April and Carl's pups can have fun.**

* * *

It was morning but both April and Carl were asleep in their room because being parents to pups was exhausting but worth it unaware Jelly had messed with the alarm clock so it was going off surprising both parents seeing it was six in the morning

"Jelly, right?" Carl asked yawning as April nodded plus their two older sons were graduating elementary school in a few days hearing their pups up, well Peanut and Jelly were makimg April smirk at both five year old minion males.

"Hey Mom y, you're up!" Peanut said as Jelly nodded.

"You could say that, but daddy needs to sleep some more okay?" April said seeing them nod.

After a while they saw their older brothers Kai and Kenai up along with Tadashi and Jelly but Kai and Kenai were making breakfast for their younger brothers and sister despite Jelly wanting to cook along with Peanut.

"Sorry, but you guys are still too little okay?" Kenai said softly as Peanut pouted makimg Winter giggle at her brothers makimg April chuckle.

"Your big brothers have a point because your father and I care about you guys, so we don't want you hurt." she explained.

"Fine." Jelly said as Carl was up later but smirked at hearing his younger pups trying to cook since he didn't want them to grow up too fast despite the fact minions aged differently from people.

* * *

Later at Gru's house Jelly, Peanut and Winter were being rambunctious along with their cousin Hiro plus April was playing with Tadashi who was two so it was okay plus being the weekend, it was okay since pups were supposed to be like this seeing Jelly, Peanut and Winter playing tag making Lucy giggle.

"They keep you on the toes, kids you know?" she said.

"Yes, but it's cute plus one day, Carl and I will miss this when they're older." April told her making Lucy agree hearing a commotion from the lab seeing the pups had been playing there making April chuckle.


	2. Snow Games

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing**

 **In this chapter while the pups are having fun, April is tending to a sick Carl**

* * *

"Aw, how did you get the cold?" April asked her husband as it was now December and Carl was in his and April's bed well his side of the bed.

"One of Chomper's friends accidentally sprayed me, making an ice rink and Stuart dumped snow on me, you know?" Carl said coughing making April sigh.

She knew this time of year, people and minions caught colds or flu so knew her pups had their shots because she hated them getting sick seeing Jelly and Peanut putting on ice skates guessing they were going skating, but knew they and their sister had done basic homework for being in kindergarten.

"Just be careful, okay?" April told them.

"We will, Mom!" they said seeing Tadashi covered in blue itchy spots making her sigh knowing it was minion pox seeing the toddler grumpy.

"Aw, at least you have it now, but we need to go to the doctor." April said seeing him cranky.

* * *

"Game on, guts!" Peanut said.

He, his brother and sister along with Hiro were playing hockey after Chomper had taught them how to play but we're having fun making Gru smirk knowing Carl was sick sonceMikey had accidentally squirted Carl ma'king said ice rink.

"We should play this at recess." Jelly said as Hiro agreed scoring a goal making Chomper chuckle hoping April was okay knowing she was happy nursing Carl.

"Actually, we just got a call from your Mom saying Tadashi has minion pox so you guys are staying for dinner." Lucy said making April and Carl's younger pups happy plus Kai and Kenai had done their homework so we're playing in the lab.

They were being rambunctious down there since to them, the lab was the best toy store in the world even though they had to be careful so Gru didn't mind seeing them jumping around on the trampoline park.

"Carl is gonna be happy later." he said


	3. Trimming A Tree

"Yes, we got a tree for Christmas!" Winter said making her siblings excited because Christmas was coming but they were excited but Winter saw her brothers Jelly and Peanut itchy but saw those blue spots beginning to appear.

"Yes, my sweet little ones we did and we're gonna decorate after dinner, okay?" April said as Carl nodded seeing Tadashi playing with toys.

He knew the rest of his brothers were excited for the holidays and had made a huge gingerbread cadtle for the girls plus somebody had sent fruitcake, guessing it was April's parents so knew purple minions loved fruitcake.

"Aw, this is good you know?" April said.

Carl nodded as they were having fun since they were very close plus they loved their pups very much hoping April wouldn't have another one for a while making April giggle.

* * *

It was after dinner so Tne family were decorating the house and the tree but having fun along with singing carols making Carl chuckle knowing his brothers did this at Gru's house, but their pups were being adorable plus April was taking a family photo or trying to, but Jelly was being silly making his siblings giggle hysterically.

"C'mon guys, one nice picture to show grandma, okay?" April said

"Okay!" they said as they were around the tree plus Carl had Tadashi on his lap which was cute as April took Tne photo seeing her pups rambunctious so was making hot cocoa because it would sooth them since it was almost their bedtime

She noticed Jelly and Peanut were not so hot hoping rest would help them.

She knew Tadashi had spread germs but was ready to help them as it was a parent's job to watch over their pups seeing them sleepy taking them to bed while Carl was telling stories.


	4. Goofing Around

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as she loves plus added sonething she told me about April and Carl being mischievous during the holidays into the story because it's cute.**

 **While April and Carl are having their own fun baking, their pups are at Gru's plus he tells them what their parents were like as pups during the holidays lol**

* * *

"Wow, Mom and dad used to be pups just like us!" Winter said as they were at the Gru house but saw Dave and Stuart chuckle about something since it was the holidays talking in Minionese makimg them curious.

"The ho,I days make your parents exvited, and as pups Tbey couldn't sit still even so we could take a family photo." Gru said.

"Really, they were exvited like we are?" Jelly said.

"Yes, Nefario along with Stuart had to chase them around the house which we found hilarious, to this day." Gru said seeing the pups laughing hysterically too.

"April might freak, because we told them that." Stuart said but Dave shrugged his shoulders at this because it was cute making Lucy agree.

She saw Chomper eating leftover cookie dough making Pricat sigh knowing he was going to be hyper.

She knew that Riley might copy but she was playing with Kyle in the play pen but Hiro was recording his dad being hyper.

* * *

At their house April and Carl were aking cookies but very excited like they were as pups about the holidays hoping the pups weren't driving Gru and Lucy nuts making April giggle because their pups were sweet, but goofing around and eating frosting and cookie dough putting some in Carl's mouth making him giggle.

"You okay guys?" Kai asked his parents as Tbey

He and his twin brother were going outside but hoped their parents were okay wondering why they were acting like pups makimg Carl chuckle.

This time of year made them feel like pups again inside which their pups didn't get because they were pups.

When they got back, the pups were running around like crazy just like them this time of year which was god goofing around


End file.
